Tu eres tu
by Cutelevyfan99
Summary: Una historia de Gajeel y Levy que nos enseña que, REALMENTE, el tamaño no importa ;)
1. Chapter 1

No hay palabras

_¡Hola! Me llamo Núria y hace ya un tiempo que pienso en hacer una historia de Fairy tail sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, ¡Gajeel y Levy!_

_¡Espero que os guste! Si es así, no dudéis en decírmelo a través de los comentarios. _

_Enjoy! ;)_

Levy despertó ése día con un mal presentimiento horrible.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia su gremio, lágrimas mojando su dulce rostro.

-¡GAJEEL!

Entró gritando su nombre sin vergüenza delante de todos sus compañeros, que saltaron hacia atrás gracias a el enorme susto que se acababan de llevar. Levy los ignoró, buscando con sus ojos marrones el contacto con los de un hombre de ojos rojos, que se acababa de atragantar con la manzana que estaba saboreando antes del grito de un diablo en miniatura.

-¿QUE COJONES PASA?!-Contestó él, con el mismo tono de voz y asustando otra vez a algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos.

Levy corrió hacia él, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gajeel…!estás bien!

-Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Que se supone que me tiene que pasar?-Cruzó los brazos, testarudo, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Esta noche he tenido una pesadilla... Te ibas en una misión con Lily y ninguno de los dos volvíais hasta el cabo de tres años. Lo más terrible es que…

-¿QUE?-Lily y Gajeel la miraron fascinados, temiendo lo peor.

-No me daba tiempo a decir adiós-Levy empezó a llorar todo lo que había estado aguantando hasta llegar al gremio.

Lily y Gajeel se miraron, desorientados, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, Lily le puso las patas en mejillas y le obligó a subir la mirada.

-Tranquila Levy, eres a la primera a quien le diríamos adiós en un imposible caso como este.-Lily miró de reojo a su compañero- Además, dudo mucho que Gajeel pueda marchar a ningún lugar ahora mismo…

-¡Eh! ¿Que se supone que quieres decir con eso?-Gajeel le miró, irritado.- Podría marchar perfectamente ahora mismo, si quisiera. Tengo mucho dinero ahora mismo y podría alimentarme y dormir en suficientes lugares durante…

-No me refería a eso- Lily le cortó, guiñándole el ojo y acariciándole el pelo a una Levy llorona.

Gajeel se puso rojo en menos de un segundo y se giró, dándoles la espalda a la pequeña maga y al exceed.

-IGUALMENTE. Soy perfectamente capaz.

Antes de que Lily pudiera replicar, Jet y Droy se unieron a la conversación

-¡Ey Levy! Tenemos una misión perfecta para los tres, ¿Te apuntas?

Levy se levantó, quitándose las lágrimas rápidamente y sonriendo, tan bonita y deslumbrante como siempre. Gajeel se giró, reaccionando automáticamente al ver a los dos "amigos" de Levy.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora mismo vengo con vosotros…pero primero me tengo que vestir, he salido con tanta prisa que aún voy en pijama…

-¿Seguro que puedes ir? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Antes he visto a estos dos escogiendo la misión y la verdad es que es bastante peligrosa. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Levy sonrío. Parecía agradecida por la preocupación de Gajeel, pero en realidad le hirió. Mucho.

-!Pues claro!

Gajeel, Jet y Droy observaron como Levy marchaba brincando por la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando la gente ya había desviado la mirada y se concentraba en otras cosas, Gajeel salió por la puerta.

Levy llegó a casa al cabo de unos minutos, y se vistió rápidamente. Se sentó en la cama y observó la puerta de su habitación, pensando.

"¿Como pudo decirme eso?Es verdad que soy débil, pero..."

Siguió bajando la mirada hasta llegar a los pies de la puerta. Allí había el carrito de la compra, el cual era tan grande que no sabía donde ponerlo, y tenía que apartarlo cada vez que abría o cerraba la puerta. Muy molesto, la verdad. Entonces, a Levy se le ocurrió una idea. Gracias a su magia, podía escribir cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y se hacía realidad. ¿Pues qué mejor que convertir a su carrito en una miniatura de no más de dos dedos de tamaño y más tarde hacerlo grande, a la hora de comprar?

Levy se preparó para lanzar su hechizo, gritando lo que acababa de escribir, atacando al carrito con eso.

"! EMPEQUEÑECER!"

La puerta se abrió antes de que el hechizo llegara al carrito, y tocó, despistado, al cuerpo de Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratón humano

_¡Hola! ¡Soy yo otra vez! Normalmente no continúo las historias que escribo, pero veo que a algunos os gusta (¡Me habéis hecho super feliz!) e intentaré continuarla con todas mis fuerzas, sin cansarme, y con todas la ideas que me devoran el celebro cada vez que empiezo a pensar en esta historia. ¡Disfrutad! _

-Droy, Levy tendría que haber llegado ya.-Jet estaba impaciente en el gremio. Hacía ya media hora que Levy no volvía vestida, y su preocupación crecía cada vez más, mientras Droy se acababa la tercera cerveza de litro y medio.

-Tranquilo, pesado. Levy siempre vive en su mundo, y eso la convierte en una persona bastante leeeeeeeentaaaaaa.

-Me da igual. No debería tardar tanto- Jet se levantó, serio.- I tu no deberías beber tanto.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Makarov se acercó y le privó la salida.

-¿Maestro?

-No se puede salir

-¿Cómo?

-Estamos rodeados.

...

-¿Se puede saber QUÉ has hecho?

Gajeel estaba a punto de explotar. Hacía menos de un minuto, estaba decidido a pedir perdón a Levy de una manera discreta y poco notable, lo mínimo para que ella notase lo que él quería decir y le dejara en paz. Ahora, quería lanzarle todos los gritos de rabia del mundo juntos solo para que ella interpretase como se sentía.

Que ella se estuviera muriendo de la risa lo empeoraba todo aún más.

-¡Pareces un pitufo! ¡Que mono!

Gajeel estaba cada vez más rojo.

-¡Cállate ya y devuélveme a mi forma original ahora mismo!

-No

Gajeel se la miró, confuso.

-¿Cómo qué no?

Levy se estiró en el suelo, las manos en sus dulces mejillas y mirándose a Gajeel con superioridad. Aún en esta posición, Gajeel no era más alto que ella.

-No te voy a hacer más grande hasta que te disculpes por haberme dicho que soy demasiado pequeña para misiones peligrosas.-Acabó la frase con una sonrisa burleta hacia el testarudo Dragonslayer.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Tú mismo. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, hoy.-Levy se levantó y se incorporó en la cama.-Despiértame cuando hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Tendrás que dormir eternamente-musitó Gajeel, sabiendo y detestando que estaba acorralado y sin opciones delante de la bonita maga de pelo azul.

Sonrió

"Almenos no se marcha con esos dos payasos"

...

-¡MAESTRO!

Los magos de Fairy tail gritaron el nombre del jefe del gremio, sin esperanza. El gremio estaba totalmente destruido, y todos los magos, sin energía mágica.

Una mano negra sujetaba al indefenso Makarov por el cuello mientras flotaba delante de Fairy tail.

-Si no deseáis la muerte de este viejo, aceptareis sin defenderos el hechizo al cuál estáis sometidos, y dejaréis que penetre hasta vuestro corazón.

Los magos no tenían opción. El maestro era un padre para ellos, y sin la ayuda de Natsu y su grupo, que estaban en una misión de diez años por primera vez, no podían hacer gran cosa.

Cerraron los ojos, mientras el poderoso hechizo de la misteriosa criatura que sujetaba a Makarov les dominaba el cuerpo y les obligaba a caer, como simples e indefensas hojas, delante de la negra y terrorífica oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

OLOR A BASURA

_! Espero que os guste este capítulo! _

Gajeel se sentó al suelo, enfadado.

Hacía ya una hora que Levy dormía profundamente, y él aún no acababa de entender lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

¿Pedir perdón?

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que hacer eso? Nunca se había disculpado de verdad, aunque lo sintiera. La verdad es que…tampoco entendía muy bien la razón por la cual había venido. Si no se podía disculpar, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Tantas preguntas empezaron a molestar a Gajeel, así que decidió dejar el tema y relajarse. Estudió detalladamente la habitación de Levy. Solo con una estantería llena de libros y la cama, se suponía que la sala no era muy grande, pero ahora mismo Gajeel no tenía mucha autoridad para comparar tamaños…Aun así, tenía algo que le hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Contento.

La pequeña ventana reflejaba la luz del exterior, atrayendo a la calma a una rapidez excepcional. Gajeel miró a Levy de lejos.

Dormía en silencio, con la boca mínimamente abierta. Por su cara pacífica y sincera, Levy podría estar volando por el cielo azul mientras reía orgullosa delante del mundo, en aquel momento. Levy podía con todo. Gajeel lo sabía. Pero no lo podía entender. Des de pequeño, Metalicana, el dragón del hierro, le había enseñado a odiar y a no respetar a los humanos menos poderosos. Siempre los había subestimado. Pero entonces, se había encontrado con ella. Esa pequeña maga de pelo azul con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera. De iluminarle a él.

-Levy…

Entonces se sintió. Una explosión inmensa que rebotó dentro de los oídos de Gajeel y levantó a Levy de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Levy corrió hacia la puerta dejando a Gajeel atrás, aunque él también estuviera corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Gajeel compartió con Levy el temor de ver, a lo lejos, el gremio destruido.

-¡JET! ¡DROY!-Levy empezó a correr calle abajo, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas.

-¡LEVY NO!

Levy se paró rápidamente. No porque obedeciera a Gajeel ciegamente, sino porque su voz paralizante le llegó al corazón. Lo que acababa de oír, ¿Era terror?

Se giró y observó a Gajeel. Su cara lo decía todo. El miedo y el temor le habían devorado el alma. Le miraba con unos ojos rojos, apagados, sin una pizca del orgullo que los iluminaba cada día. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero así.

-¿Gajeel?

-Sea lo que sea lo que ha causado eso, no es humano. Levy, te lo ruego…no vayas…

Se veía que le costaba, pero el Dragonslayer de hierro se estaba sincerando, enseñando lo que sentía y con ello todos sus puntos débiles. Le mostraba sus sentimientos por primera vez. Unos sentimientos que escondía siempre.

No era el mejor momento para hacerlo…pero a Levy le importaba. Estaba cada vez más sorprendida, en realidad. Primero tenía miedo, y ahora… ¿le estaba rogando por no correr hacia el gremio con todas sus fuerzas?

Fue entonces, cuando Levy vio una cosa bastante extraña. ¿Era solo su imaginación o Gajeel había crecido algunos centímetros más sin la ayuda de su magia de escritura? No le dio tiempo a observarlo mucho más tiempo, porque una segunda explosión y un grito le helaron la sangre y le hicieron concentrarse en su espalda.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MAGA DE LA ESCRITURA? –una sombra negra ascendió al cielo, a unos 200 metros de ellos.

Gajeel aún parecía más asustado y sorprendido.

-¡Levy!

Ella corrió hacia Gajeel con todas sus fuerzas, le cogió con una mano y lo incorporó en su hombro izquierdo, sin dejar de correr.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver el destructor de nuestro gremio contigo?!

-¡No lo sé, Gajeel! A esa cosa yo no la he visto nunca.

Ni Levy ni Gajeel se giraron. Sabían perfectamente que esa cosa sabía dónde estaban, y les estaba persiguiendo. O quizá… ¿Solo estaba jugando con ellos?

Llegaron, después de atravesar una buena parte del pequeño barrio donde Levy vivía, a un sector gobernado por callejones. Levy entró en uno de ellos sin pensar-lo y se metió dentro de un contenedor.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Nuestro enemigo nos está controlando des del cielo! ¡Nos va a encontrar!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que juegue al pilla-pilla con un enemigo que nos está controlando DES DEL CIELO? Si nos quisiera coger, ya lo habría hecho. Además, se ha cargado todo el gremio…otra razón que justifica que no se está esforzando.

-Por lo menos podrías haberte escondido en otro lugar menos…putrefacto.

-Calla Gajeel.

Obedeció. Callaron durante unos segundos, intentando escuchar con los ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera.

Fue entonces cuando Levy sintió una voz que le atravesaba los sentidos. Una voz que le removió el estómago sin piedad e hizo que chillara con fuerza.

"¿Con que Levy, eh?"

El contenedor explotó, haciendo que Gajeel y Levy salieran disparados hacía el suelo.

"Tranquila…no te mataré, pequeña."

Una fuerza mágica hizo levitar a la maga de la escritura casi inconsciente hacia arriba, hasta llegar delante del rostro escondido de su ejecutor.

-¡Levy!-Gajeel se levantó dispuesto a atacar, pero otra explosión hizo que su cuerpo de apenas veinte centímetros consumiera toda su energía en menos de un segundo y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"Tu amigo es muy valiente. Sé que si te hablara ahora no me contestarías, y es por eso que te hablo a través de mi mente. No te asustes"

Levy nunca había estado tan asustada.

"Mira pequeña, yo necesito tu magia para un…hechizo que estoy preparando. El problema es que no existe ninguna manera de robarte el tipo de magia que usas e incorporarla en mi cuerpo…así que haremos un trato. Yo te voy a quitar la magia ahora, aunque no la pueda utilizar. No es nada personal, es solo para que sepas como me he cargado a todo tu gremio, y para que no puedas utilizarla hasta que vengas a buscarme y la ejecutes como yo quiero que lo hagas. Si es que quieres recuperar a todos tus compañeros vivos, claro. Ven a buscarme."

Levy cayó al suelo ya inconsciente mientras la sombra oscura desaparecía en silencio, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Como el simple humo que se escapa al cerrar la mano, como los corazones de Levy y Gajeel, que nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

…

_¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!_

_Voy a poner un horario en la entrega de los capítulos, porque si no me voy a liar mucho con el compaginar el instituto y el escribir…_

_Así que, si no ocurre nada, publicaré un capítulo cada una o dos semanas. Por segunda vez, ¡Gracias por leer! _


	4. Chapter 4

El principio de la verdadera aventura

_¡El cuarto capítulo ya ha llegadooooo! Lo que me ha costado enlazarlo en la historia…Pero bueno, está hecho, que es lo que cuenta ;)_

_¡Disfrutad! _

Levy se despertó, agotada y aterrorizada, en la cama doble de una casa desconocida. Por un momento, no sabía si lo que había experimentado la última vez que había abierto los ojos era real o solo una de las peores pesadillas que había soñado. Decidió que era real después de ver todas sus heridas, ahora casi curadas con vendas y tiritas.

Dejó de concentrar-se en su estado y se fijó en su alrededor. Pronto se encontró con la cara de un Gajeel en miniatura, después de darse cuenta de que no formaba parte de la gran colección de peluches que les rodeaba. Estaban en la habitación de una niña.

-Gajeel, despierta-Levy movió su pequeño cuerpo con el dedo, intentando no tocar las pesadas heridas que aún hacían una poco de daño.

-¡Au!

Gajeel abrió sus pequeños ojos. Levy se relajó al ver que volvían a arder con orgullo, rojos y valientes. Era la primera vez que se alegraba al verlo tan… Gajeel.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Se puso en alerta rápidamente, levantándose con agilidad, rodeado de ositos de peluche que se reían de su pésima estatura.

-No lo sé. Me acabo de despertar.

Levy se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, parándose justo al lado para esperar al señor gruñón, que se acababa de enterar de que existía y la miraba con una curiosidad bestial.

-Oye

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu no estabas muerta?

-¡Gajeel!

Empezaron a reír desconsoladamente y sin barreras que pudieran pararlos.

Ella, aún no sabía porque. Había estado amenazada con la muerte de todos sus compañeros, con la del mismo Gajeel. Pero no sabía porque, estaba riendo. ¿Serían, por segunda vez, los ojos entretenidos de Gajeel los que le hacían reír de una manera tan pura?

El, de liberación. Había estado soñando en la posible muerte de su compañera de pelo azul. En el miedo que había pasado. En todo. Y no quería imaginarse una vida así.

Unos minutos más tarde, Gajeel bajó, en uno de los hombros de Levy, por las escaleras hasta el salón.

-¿Hola?-La voz joven y dulce de Levy aseguró a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de que venían en "son de paz".

No tardaron en sentir una voz aún más inocente que la de Levy saliendo de detrás de uno de los tres sillones que guarnían, con mucho esfuerzo la pequeña sala.

-Hola

Una niña de apenas ocho años saludó tímidamente. Tenía los ojos muy azules, como los de un ángel acabado de nacer, puro y simple. Su pelo negro recogido en dos dulces trenzas y su piel blanca le hacían parecerse a uno aún más.

-Hola pequeña-Levy se acercó a ella con cura, una bella sonrisa iluminando su rostro- ¿Nos has traído tú, hasta aquí?

-Si…-Ella, des de que había aparecido, solo podía mirar al hombro de Levy donde se encontraba Gajeel, que se giró, dando la espalda a la pequeña. La humillación le poseía el cuerpo. La niña desvió la mirada a Levy- ¿Eres maga, verdad? Mis padres están de viaje, pero supongo que no les importa que os ayude. Hace dos días que dormís.

-¿Viste lo que pasó?

-Sí. Te quería hablar sobre eso, en realidad. Después ya puedes marchar. A mí no me importa que te marches, porque ya soy muy grande para estar sola.-Intentaba sonar madura y adulta, pero la añoranza por sus padres que se reflejaba en sus ojos de diamante la delataba. Levy sonrío al verle ese punto débil, pero rápidamente se concentró en lo que la niña tenía que decir.- Esa cosa…dijo algo extraño después de dejar que cayeras al suelo.

-¿Qué dijo?-Gajeel se giró rápidamente para escuchar mejor a la niña.

- _**Shadow**_…

Gajeel y Levy se miraron desorientados. ¿Shadow, sombra en inglés, era la última palabra que aquella cosa había pronunciado al verlos caer al suelo?

La curiosidad y la desorientación bailaron de la mano en esa habitación mal decorada y llena de retratos estrafalarios durante más de 15 minutos, en los que Gajeel y Levy procesaron una única palabra. Finalmente, volvió la voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Laura…-Se notaba el miedo en sus palabras.

-Es un nombre precioso. Escucha, Laura. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti dudo que ahora estuviéramos vivos-Levy intentaba expresarse de la manera más delicada y dulce posible-Vamos a parar a ese monstruo gracias a ti.

-¿De verdad?-A la pequeña ya se le empezaba a iluminar el rostro infantil

-De verdad. ¿A que sí, Gajeel?

-Supongo…-miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos.

-Me gusta mucho tu rata. Es rara, pero mola. ¡No sabía que podían hablar!

Gajeel abrió los ojos casi instintivamente mientras se aguantaba para no sacar de dentro de él el poco orgullo que le quedaba en una lágrima dura como la piedra. Levy sonrió en silencio, intentando no ser descubierta por su compañero herido.

Salieron de la casa esa misma tarde, después de haber comido y bebido lo suficiente como para mantenerse mínimamente fuertes y derechos. Laura les dijo adiós con esos azules ojos de cristal, reflejando en ellos toda la esperanza que le quedaba.

….

-Levy

-¿Si?

-¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo?

Gajeel ya no podía aguantar más. Acababan de destruir Fairy Tail, su casa. No tenían un lugar en el que estar. Y ahora, ¿salían de excursión sin un destino fijado?

-No lo sé muy bien, Gajeel. Pero estoy segura de que aquí en Magnolia no encontraremos nada de lo que buscamos. Tengo una casa al otro lado del bosque, podemos quedar-nos allí esta noche. Por el camino te explicaré todo lo que sé. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo que caminar, señora giganta…-Se estiró en el cómodo hombro de Levy y cerró los ojos, esperando con atención a la larga historia que su paje tenía que explicarle.

Levy sonrío sin mirarle a los ojos. Tenía que medir sus palabras, con Gajeel. Tenía que aguantar las lágrimas igual que la pequeña Laura al pronunciar el nombre de sus compañeros secuestrados. Tenía que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. Lo que no sabía era que ella era eso y mucho más.

El problema es que nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para suportar la ira de un pequeño Dragonslayer llamado Gajeel que se acaba de enterar de que quizá se va a quedar con sus veinte centímetros durante un tiempo un poco más largo de lo esperado…


	5. Chapter 5

Kira y Zegrel

_!Espero que os guste este capitulo!_

Mientras Levy empezaba a explicar su larga historia a Gajeel, lejos de allí, una sombra despejaba el cielo con una simple mirada de admiración después de haber masacrado a un pueblo indefenso.

-Kira. A partir de ahora esta será nuestra base. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Un gato de pelo rojizo y ojos negros saltó del hombro desdibujado de la sombra al suelo y miró a su alrededor con confianza.

-¿Dónde los pongo, Zegrel?

-Donde puedas. Me da igual.

En menos de un segundo, todos los miembros de Fairy tail aparecieron de la nada delante de Kira, que permanecía sentada, lamiéndose la pata. Estaban devastados. Todos sangraban. La mayoría no se podía mover lo más mínimo, pero mantenían los ojos bien abiertos.

Makarov se intentaba mantener firme, sin poder. Tenía más miedo que toda su familia junta. Al intentar enfrentar-se a ese monstruo, no había durado ni un minuto. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Se merecía el respeto de un dragón.

Mirajane y Laksas se mantenían aún fuertes, e intentaron atacar a Kira, pero antes empezaron a ahogarse, y vieron, sin poder creérselo, las palabras que se pusieron delante suyo sin un previo lugar en el que ser escritas. Había una barrera.

"Todo aquél que use la magia dentro de esta fórmula mágica se quedará sin oxígeno"

-¡Fried!

Mirajane y Laksas se giraron, pudiendo pronunciar solo esa palabra antes de caer al suelo, desmayados.

Fried tampoco lo entendía. Se giró hacia la fórmula mágica e intentó desafiarla con su propia magia, pero no le salía nada. El terror inundó los rostros de los testigos.

-Tu poder es mío, mortal. No intentes nada.-Por fin, Kira se dirigió a uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Tuyo?

-Te lo he robado. Me gusta-El gato sonrió amigablemente a Fried, como si todo lo que había hecho fuera normal. Como si le hablara a una hormiga y le quitara una miga de pan. Sonaba raro des de la boca de un simple gato de colores extravagantes.-Además, aunque tuvieras tu propia magia no podrías hacer nada contra una fórmula superior a la de tus capacidades mentales.

-Kira. No les hables, ya te lo he dicho antes. Y ponte en tu forma humana.

-Lo siento Zegrel… ¡Pero es que son adorables! ¡No saben ni donde están!

La sombra se convirtió, dejando toda su oscuridad a un lado, en lo que parecía ser…una persona normal. Junto con él, Kira se transformó de gato a una chica bonita y normal. Tenía el pelo largo, escarlata como el de Erza, aunque más oscuro. Sus ojos negros no cambiaron en ningún momento, tenía los mismos.

Zegrel, la sombra misteriosa, era un chico de más o menos la misma edad de Kira. Tenía el pelo negro, y unos ojos infinitamente rojos. Quizá se podría decir que era…guapo. Su oscuridad se había reencarnado en una chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿La chica que buscamos tiene mucho poder? Lo digo porque si su maestro ha caído tan fácilmente no creo que ella…

-No la buscamos. Ella nos tiene que encontrar a nosotros.

-Sí, sí…-Kira se paseó por su alrededor, rotando los ojos con desilusión.- Entiendo que te guste dramatizar, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Zegrel la miró, un poco de ira mezclada con paciencia sumergida en sus ojos

-Sí. Es fuerte. Más de lo que ella se imagina, en realidad.

-Y si es tan fuerte… ¿porque no lo solucionamos todo como siempre? Me ordenas que le robe la magia, ¡y ya está!-Kira saltó a cuatro patas con alegría. Aunque tuviera un cuerpo humano, continuaba teniendo su carácter y su forma de gato.

-No es tan fácil. Ésa chica tiene la magia de la escritura. La magia de los sentimientos. Según como se sienta, se hace más fuerte. Una simple lágrima de ira podría convertirla en la persona más poderosa de la tierra. No puedes utilizar los sentimientos de otra persona como poder…porque ya tienes tus propios sentimientos. Solo ella sabe cómo controlaros, porque son suyos. La única opción es hacerle chantaje para que obedezca.

Cuando Zegrel se giró para ver como su espectadora había estado escuchando y le miraba con admiración, vio que hacía ya un rato que la pequeña gata había dejado la conversación y se concentraba en mirarse el cuerpo. Suspiró aún más.

-El día que tengas el mínimo sentido de comportamiento, me casaré contigo. Que conste que solo te he traído aquí des de nuestros planetas porque estamos comprometidos. A veces, ser príncipe de mi planeta es un timo. No poder escoger vivir solo y sin matrimonio…es una mierda. Te pueden juntar con cualquier PRINCESA RARA de otro planeta por interés y para hacer que el territorio y el poder se expandan. Encima, no puedo decidir si quiero o no.

Ella seguía sin escucharle

-No me gusta este cuerpo… ¡es muy débil!-Kira protestó

Zegrel, finalmente, se rindió y le contestó, aguantando la rabia.

-Si queremos adaptarnos tendremos que aguantar. Si no podemos morir, y lo sabes. Piensa que si estamos mucho tiempo con nuestro cuerpo original podríamos morir al no estar acostumbrados a la tierra. Este cuerpo aguantará, ya que es de aquí.

Kira se sentó al suelo, enfadada.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?

-Hasta que pueda alcanzar la inmortalidad. Ya soy el mago más poderoso del universo, así que solo me falta la eternidad.

-¿Y eso cuánto dura?-Kira subió la mirada, mirándolo y repitiendo la misma testaruda pregunta.

Zegrel subió la mirada y suspiró, sin paciencia. Después sonrió, al ver el cielo azul, el mismo azul de Levy, y se calmó.

-Hasta que ella decida.

…

La mañana siguiente fue una mañana pura y blanca. Hacía frío, así que Levy se puso la ropa de invierno que tenía en la casa y recortó una pequeña bufanda azul hecha con ropa de uno de sus jerséis más grandes y gordos. Gajeel podía resistir bien la nieve y el frío, pero un poco de protección no le iría nada mal.

Unas horas más tarde, la nieve lo cubrió todo, y relajó tanto a Gajeel como a Levy. Sobre todo a Gajeel.

Él estaba sentado en el porche de la pequeña casa de campo, pensativo y estrenando bufanda. Des de que Levy le había explicado todo, no habían vuelto a hablar. Por sorpresa de Levy, él no se había enfadado. Solo había callado. Había maldecido el momento en el que se desmayó, antes de que la gran sombra oscura le quitara la magia a Levy y se marchara con su sonrisa. Aunque, lo que Gajeel pensaba, Levy no lo sabía. Es por eso que estaba muy preocupada.

Le miraba des de dentro de casa, preguntándose cuando acabaría ése silencio incómodo.

Lo que le molestaba más a Gajeel era que ahora no podía defenderla. Con ese cuerpo inútil no tenía posibilidades ni con un pájaro mínimamente grande. Ella no tenía magia, tampoco…

-Gajeel- Levy se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué te pasa?

Gajeel la miró con ironía, teniendo que subir la cabeza al máximo solo para mirarle a la cara. Eso, por supuesto, le molestaba y mucho.

-¿No se me ve, ya?

Levy soltó una risita. Gajeel lanzó una media sonrisa y volvió a su postura original.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, si ese es el problema. Estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Estamos juntos, ¿no?-le miró, felicidad esculpida y reluciente en su cara.-Seguro que lo arreglaremos todo. No puedo negar que me afecta saber que mis compañeros están sufriendo…pero estoy contigo. ¡Sería mucho peor hacerlo sola!

Parecía que Gajeel hubiera visto un fantasma. Después se relajó y se limitó a ponerse rojo. Muy rojo.

Levy continuó sonriendo sin final.

-Levy.

-¿Si?

Le salió sin pensar. Le salió del corazón.

-Te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida. No me importa mi cuerpo, no me importa el problema. Me…importas tú.

La sonrisa de Levy se hizo más grande.

-Mira que eres tonto, eh…

-AHORA QUÉ HE DICHO, ¿EH?-Gajeel estalló, nervioso, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de decir y mirando al suelo, ocultando sus dos mejillas rojizas.

Ella le dio la mano para que se subiera a su espalda.

-¿Te vienes? Lo tengo todo preparado para marchar.

-Tira… -se subió con los brazos cruzados al hombro de Levy.

-A sus órdenes, señor Redfox.

Con las prisas, Levy no se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Gajeel había crecido, tímidamente, dos centímetros más.

Y así marcharon sin destino, buscando la luz del gremio que una sombra sin identidad había robado sin pedir el mínimo permiso. ¡Inaceptable!

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! No sabía cómo crear a "los malos", así que me inventé un comportamiento y una figura un poco peculiares…Decidme si os gusta la historia de momento y esperad, ¡Que la acción aún no ha empezado! :D_


End file.
